


The Love A Dragon Has For A Rice Ball: A Doctor's Love

by Sara1991



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Healing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Memory Loss, New love, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Truth, beatings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Here is my rewrite of "A Doctor's Love" I've added a lot more to the first chapter. As always--now--I will be checking over my work with Grammarly.Tohru ends up in the family's hospital & nobody knows why other than she was severely beaten. But by who? Nobody knows & Tohru isn't talking. She is going on living life as normal or as if nothing happened to her. Does she truly not remember or is she afraid? Everyone knows she & Kyo broke up; & everyone in the Sohma family loves her as well. So, if it wasn't a random stranger, who would hurt Tohru?Shortly after her beating, Tohru & Hatori start dating--finding love & comfort in each other.Also, as always I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatori, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame, Mitsuru/Sohma Ritsu, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa, Sohma Kagura/Original Character(s), Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa, Sohma Kyou/Original Character(s), Sohma Momiji/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. What Happened?

  * Hatori-27 x Tohru-17
  * Kureno-26 x Uo-17
  * Yuki-17 x Machi-16
  * Haru-16 x Rin-19
  * Shigure-27 x Akito-23
  * Ayame-27 x Mine-25
  * Hiro-12 x Kisa-13
  * Kagura-18 x OC
  * Momiji-16 x OC
  * Ritsu-25 x Mitsuru-26
  * Hana-17
  * Kyo-17 x OC

* * *




** Two Weeks Ago: **

It was late at night, and Tohru was walking aimlessly down a street with no streetlamps. Well, there were streetlamps, but they were all busted. 

The point is, Tohru was walking down a dark street—crying.

Who should find her, but none other than Yuki, Haru, and Rin?

“Isn’t that Tohru?” Rin calmly asked, pointing towards a figure walking in the dark away from them.

“Miss Honda? Miss Honda!” Yuki called, running to her along with Haru and Rin.

“Tohru!” Haru and Rin called, getting her attention.

“Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here tonight?” Tohru asked with a fake smile.

“We should be asking you the same question. Why are you walking down a dark street—at night—alone? Where’s Kyo?” Rin asked, looking at the distressed girl.

Tohru couldn’t take it anymore—and she couldn’t lie to them—not with how kind they’ve been to her these past few months; she collapsed to the ground in tears.

“Miss Honda!” “Tohru!” Yuki, Haru, and Rin exclaimed, shocked and concerned.

“Tohru, what’s wrong?” Rin asked, kneeling next to her friend—who was more like a younger sister now.

“What did that stupid cat do this time?” Yuki asked, annoyed, knowing Kyo did something stupid.

“I-I-I don’t even know her… What did I do wrong?” Tohru asked, incredibly upset, tears gushing down her cheeks.

Just with those two sentences, the trio quickly figured out that Kyo had cheated on Tohru.

“How did you find out?” Haru calmly asked, looking at Tohru; he was trying to remain calm—and asking questions for some reason helped him.

“Shelle something—they were near Mom’s grave. They said she had family near there, but I don’t know—they were very close to Mom.” Tohru softly answered through tears before she started choking on them.

“I know who you mean…” Yuki dully replied. 

“What are you going to do? Do you wanna come stay with me tonight?” Rin sincerely asked, looking at the now very distressed girl.

“Ok.” Tohru softly responded.

“Are you kicking him out now?” Yuki asked, looking at Tohru.

“I can’t—his name’s the first one on the lease. But—I broke up with him.” Tohru softly replied as they helped her up.

“Good for you.” Haru and Rin said with a sigh of relief.

“Finally.” Yuki just came out and said it.

“Come on; let’s go to my place. I’m sure I can get Kagura and Kisa to come over. We can have a girls’ night. You can forget all about that cat.” Rin stated with a smile.

“Ok.” Tohru softly replied with somewhat of a smile.

** Two Hours Ago: **

“Oh Gure, you have no clue how long it’s been—how much I’ve missed you so.” Ayame said in his typical banter.

“Far too long if you ask me. I’ve missed you too.” Shigure replied with a smile.

“Let’s never separate again!” Ayame happily exclaimed to the entire block before turning a corner into a park; they were on their way back to the main estate.

“Mmmm…” Shigure and Ayame heard a faint moan.

“Did you hear that?” Shigure asked, listening.

“Mmmm…” As they walked on, the moans got a little clearer.

“Do you think this park is haunted? There it is again!” Ayame exclaimed, clinging to Shigure.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s coming from these bushes. Pull back the bushes and we find—Tohru? Oh my God! Tohru, what happened?!” Shigure asked, alarmed when he saw a badly beaten Tohru.

“Shi—gure… Aya…” Tohru managed to get out before blacking out.

“Tohru, hold on! Ayame, take her back to the main estate; I’m going call the police—and Hatori. Take her and go.” Shigure very seriously instructed.

“Right!” Ayame obeyed, carefully picking up Tohru and started running, holding Tohru closely.

_ “Hello?” _ Hatori asked on his end.

“Hatori, it’s Shigure. Don’t hang up. It’s Tohru; she’s badly injured. Aya’s on his way with her; he should be there shortly. We don’t know what happened; we just found her lying in a bush. Hatori, it’s bad.” Shigure quickly answered in a panicked tone.

_ “Ok. I’ll be ready. Did you call the police?”  _ Hatori seriously asked.

“I’m going to when I hang up with you.” Shigure answered as calmly as he could.

_ “K. Bye.” _ Hatori said, hanging up.

Shigure called the police and explained what he knew; they told him to stay—and they would be there in a few minutes. They also asked where to find Tohru now.

Shigure then called Tohru’s two best friends and the rest of the family. 

(He called them at different times, but instead of rewriting the same thing eleven or so times, I’m just writing it once.)

_ “Hello?” _ Arisa and Kureno, Saki, Akito, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji, Haru and Rin, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa—and Kyo asked, answering the phone.

“Hey, it’s Shigure. Don’t have a lot of time to explain. Have to talk to police. Just calling to let you know that Aya and I found Tohru at the park—in some bushes; she was severely beaten.” Shigure explained.

_ “WHAT?! What happened?! Where is she?! Is she alive?! Is she dead?! What’s going on?!” _ Everyone exclaimed in shock and anger.

Each time, Shigure had to pull the phone away from his ears.

“I’m not sure, but she is alive. I had Ayame take her to Hatori’s; he’ll take a look and figure things out. But I have to go; the police are here. Bye.” Shigure said, hanging up.

** Fifteen Minutes Ago: **

Ayame had just arrived at the main estate and was running to Hatori’s.

When he got there, Hatori was already outside, waiting.

“Come on; get her in here.” Hatori said right away.

“Place her on this bed.” Hatori sternly instructed as soon as they entered the medical room.

Ayame did as he was told.

“Now, go home, change and let me take care of her. Place this sign on the door on your way out. I don’t want anyone interrupting me; I need one hundred percent concentration. Oh. And bag those clothes; I’m sure the police will want them as evidence.” Hatori seriously instructed.

“Yes, of course.” Ayame agreed before leaving; his clothes were wet and did have some blood from Tohru on them.

He hung the sign up and left.

The Sign Read:

_** Ongoing Procedure ** _

_** No One Allowed In Until I Say So ** _

_** Need Concentration ** _

_** Feel Free To Wait Down The Hall A Little Ways ** _

_** Will Let You Know When You Can Come In ** _

“Dear God, Tohru, what happened to you?” Hatori asked as he started checking her out.

** Now: **

Hatori had just opened his door and taken down the sign.

Not even a minute later, everyone was in the room with them.

“How is she? Is Tohru ok?” Momiji was the first to ask, panicked.

“Sissy?” Kisa softly asked, crying into Hiro’s chest.

“What happened?” Kagura and Rin asked, upset.

“Who would do such a thing?!” Yuki asked, pissed off.

“Where’s Kyo? Shouldn’t he be here?” Ritsu asked, concerned.

“Tohru broke up with him when she caught him cheating on her with that new transfer student, Shelle.” Yuki answered, annoyed.

“Where is she?!” Uo and Hana demanded, out of breath, as they ran in.

“What the hell happened to her?” Uo asked when they saw Tohru.

“We don’t know; Shigure and Ayame found her on their way home. Ayame brought her here and Shigure stayed to talk to the police.” Hatori calmly explained.

“Shigure insisted on being the one to stay with the police.” Ayame dramatically, yet slightly seriously said—hands on his face; he really was worried for Tohru.

‘Because you’d scare the police away—or worse—get locked up.’ Yuki thought to himself.

“Where was she found?” Hana asked right away.

“The park.” Shigure answered, walking in with the police.

“Why are they here?” Akito asked right away.

“They need to see Tohru; they need to make sure she’s ok/safe in Hatori’s care.” Shigure seriously spoke.

“It looks like an actual doctor’s office and room here.” The officers noted in shock.

“Yes, this is my practice.” Hatori seriously said, folding his arms across his chest, slightly offended.

“Well—she looks like she’s hooked up to everything properly. When she wakes up, please call us so we can talk to her.” The officers sternly stated before leaving—after inspecting some more.

“Is Tohru going to be ok?” Kisa asked, upset.

“She’ll be just fine with time.” Hatori seriously, yet calmly replied.

“What’s wrong with her?” Haru plainly asked.

“He means, what’s broken.” Rin said, looking at Hatori along with everyone else.

“She has a severely bruised tailbone, a concussion, three broken ribs on her right side and two broken ribs on her left side. Her left wrist is broken, and her right elbow is dislocated. Her ankles are both sprained and her left knee is also dislocated. Oh, and she seems to be in a coma.” Hatori explained as gently as he could because of Kisa and Hiro.

“Is she going to die?” Kisa asked with tears in her eyes, getting Hiro’s and Momiji’s attention right away.

“Not on my watch. And trust me when I say, I’ll be watching her very closely until she heals properly.” Hatori promised with a small, soft smile.

“Ok you two, we should get you home.” Shigure stated, looking at Kisa and Hiro.

“We’ll take them.” Rin offered as she and Haru got ready to leave.

“Ok.” Shigure calmly replied.

“Don’t worry; I’ll call you as soon as she wakes up.” Hatori sincerely promised, looking at Kisa with a smile.

“I have a question.” Momiji asked before they left.

“And what is that?” Akito calmly asked.

“Why are we cursed again? Why do we all of a sudden turn into animals again—except for when we hug Tohru?” Momiji asked, confused.

“He’s right—she’s the only one of the opposite sex—outside of the family we can hug without turning into animals.” Shigure explained, looking at Hatori.

“It’s because she’s become part of the family; she’s always been part of the family.” Akito calmly explained.

“What about us?” Uo seriously asked.

Uo and Mitsuru both found out when they embraced Kureno and Ritsu, and they suddenly changed. 

Hana was just there with Uo and Kureno.

“I’m not sure…” Akito honestly answered.

“You all must find true love for the curse to be fully broken—all twelve of you official. Only when all twelve of you find love, will the curse be gone forever.” An invisible voice calmly explained, confusing everyone.

“Who’s there?” Everyone asked, looking around.

“Just a friend.” The voice responded before it went away.

“What of Kyo?” Yuki asked right away.

“He’s a lost cause. I’m not saying the cat itself is a lost cause. Kyo, however, is; he once had love but threw it away. When that happens, there’s no point in wasting that chance. He is no longer cursed as he’s no longer part of the Zodiac. So, if you wish to end the curse—without a cat, you all have a year to find true love. If even only one you haven’t found true love in the next year and the new cat is born, you will be cursed until that child is of age to find true love. Most of you have your true loves:

Shigure and Akito

Ayame and Mine

Kureno and Arisa

Yuki and Machi

Ritsu and Mitsuru

Hatsuharu and Isuzu

Hiro and Kisa

“So, that means that Hatori, Momiji and Kagura, you three have a year to find your true loves. One Year.” This voice calmly explained before it stopped talking.

“Hello?” Ritsu asked, calling to no one.

“I think that was God…” Akito spoke, holding her chest.

“So do I.” Shigure agreed.

“Whoever that was—all of us must find our true loves.” Haru calmly noted; he already had his true love.

“Not all of us—just Hatori, Kagura and Momiji.” Rin retorted.

“How the hell are we supposed to do that?” Kagura asked, annoyed.

“We’ll have to figure it out as time goes by…” Hatori sighed.

“Within a year?” Momiji nervously asked; he didn’t want the curse to return—none of them did.

“So what if we already have a true love?” Ritsu asked, causing Mitsuru to blush.

“Oh, I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to make you blush like that! I apologize to everyone in the room!” Ritsu cried out.

“No, I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have blushed like that! I’m so sorry!” Mitsuru cried out.

“That’s enough you two… If you have your true love already, you don’t have to do anything. It’s the three of us who have to find someone.” Hatori seriously explained.

“Right.” Shigure replied, trying—and failing to hide a mischievous smile.

“Don’t you even dare think about setting me up with any of your creepy friends.” Kagura said, looking at Shigure.

“Ok, everybody, go home and get some rest. We’re not going to figure this out tonight—Tohru just needs rest.” Hatori sternly instructed; he was getting a headache and wanted everyone out for the night.

“Ok. Call us if anything changes.” Shigure instructed as he and everyone else left the room.

‘Tohru… What happened to you?’ Hatori thought to himself as he sat in his chair and watched over her…


	2. Welcome Back! Admissions!

** Three Weeks Later: **

** Last Night: **

“Tohru—get well soon.”

“I love you. Wake up soon.” 

“What happened to you?”

“Why did this happen you?”

“Who would want to hurt you, of all people?” 

“God—why does she drive me crazy like this?”

“Why am I crazy in love with her?”

“Tohru, I love you; I want to be with you.”

“That’s impossible.”

“I’m way too old for her.”

“Even if I weren’t too old for her, she just got out of a bad relationship.”

“Damnit! Damnit all to hell!” 

That’s how the last three weeks have been for Hatori.

And as hard as it has been, he had to tear himself away from Tohru to check on his other patients—and Akito.

Still, he always made sure to check on Tohru in between patients—and he often skipped lunch.

She still wasn’t great, but she was healing—and is considered to be “out of the woods,” as most would say.

** Now: **

After being in a coma for three weeks, Tohru was finally starting to wake up.

“Hatori?” Tohru weakly asked, trying to sit up.

“Hey. No, no, no. Just relax. You’re in no condition to be moving around just yet.” Hatori sternly said.

“Right…” Tohru agreed, remembering what she went through; she shuddered at the memories.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Hatori asked right away.

“I was attacked and beaten in a park.” Tohru answered in a small voice, trying to remember.

“Can you tell me by who?” Hatori asked as calmly as he could.

“I can’t remember; I’m sorry.” Tohru replied, tears starting to run down her face.

“Hey, it’s ok; just try to relax. Don’t push yourself. Nobody will blame or be mad at you for not remembering right now. But if you do remember, let someone know right away so it can be taken care of. Ok?” Hatori calmly explained, sympathetic. 

“Ok.” Tohru softly replied, thinking about everything.

“There are some very worried people waiting to see you. They have been here every day, waiting for you to wake up—some all day; others are only here when they can get off of work or school. Are you up for visitors?” Hatori asked, watching her face and body language.

“Yeah.” Tohru replied, looking down.

“Ok, you can all come in—slowly. And only for a little bit.” Hatori sternly offered, opening the door.

“Tohru, are you ok?” Everyone asked, concerned; she was still really pale.

“I’m in a lot of pain.” Tohru sadly admitted with a sad, painful smile.

“Are you going to be ok?” Kisa asked, scared.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok. Hatori is taking very good care of me.” Tohru happily said.

“Thank you, Hatori.” Kisa cried, hugging Hatori.

“Can we hug Tohru?” Momiji asked right away.

“I wouldn’t recommend it; she’s still in too much pain.” Hatori sternly said.

“Awww! Ok.” Momiji complained.

“Kyo isn’t here, is he?” Tohru asked, slightly scared.

“No, he’s not. Why? Is the one who did this to you?” Yuki asked right away.

“No, he’s not. I don’t remember who it was, but it wasn’t him.” Tohru softly but seriously answered.

“Ok.” Yuki replied, backing off.

“Well, if he had, I’d have to kick his ass.” Haru said, beating his fist into his hand.

“You and me, both. But Tohru doesn’t need this right now we’re so glad that you’re starting to feel better.” Rin stated, calming Haru down a little.

“Where is Kyo anyways?” Momiji asked, looking at Tohru.

“Probably with his whore.” Hiro responded, annoyed; he may not have liked Tohru all that much, but she didn’t deserve any of this. Nor did she deserve to be cheated on.

“Hiro!” Everyone exclaimed, shocked.

“What? It’s the truth. That damn cat cheated on her with some whore. Even if she isn’t a whore—she’s a whore. Tohru may be stupid, but she’s a good person, who didn’t deserve anything she recently got.” Hiro shot, defending Tohru for the first time.

“You shouldn’t be using that language though.” Hatori sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Tohru, anything you need, it’s all yours.” Akito noted, concerned; she and Tohru had become pretty good friends.

“Thank you.” Tohru softly thanked.

“That guy is extremely lucky you don’t remember who he is—or what he looks like! But I’ll figure it out; you can count on that!” Uo threatened, smacking her hand into her fist.

“Don’t worry, Tohru; we’ll avenge you.” Hana stated, scaring just about everyone in the room.

“Ok everyone—I think it’s time for you to head out; Tohru needs her rest.” Hatori sternly repeated.

“Ok.” Everyone mumbled as they said their goodbyes and left.

Once everyone was gone—and he shut the door, Hatori went to his desk to look over some files and other important paperwork.

“Hatori?” Tohru asked after a few minutes.

“Yes, what is it?” Hatori asked, looking over some paperwork.

“Why did you take care of me instead of sending me to the hospital?” Tohru asked, confused.

“Because I take care of family; you’re family—regardless of whether you’re with Kyo or not.” Hatori sincerely answered; he then he noticed her face.

“What is it; what’s wrong?” Hatori asked right away.

“I had a dream—about you.” Tohru slowly answered.

“About me?” Hatori asked, confused.

“Yes…” Tohru admitted, blushing.

“Are you ok?” Hatori asked right away.

“Yes.” Tohru replied.

“What was the dream about?” Hatori asked, interested.

“I love you.” Tohru blurted out, very red in the face.

“Wh-what?” Hatori asked, somewhat shocked.

“I-I’m sorry. You can send me to a regular hospital if you want.” Tohru stuttered out, tears threatening to flow freely down her cheeks.

“Tohru…” Hatori started but couldn’t continue.

Instead, he walked over to her and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

“Tohru—I’m ten years older than you.” Hatori stated, looking directly into her eyes, trying to reason with not only Tohru, but himself as he pulled away from her.

“I don’t care. My mom and dad were nine years apart. Age doesn’t matter to me.” Tohru softly said.

“Tohru, I love you too. It may be risky, but we can give this a try, if you’d like. But for now, let’s keep it a secret.” Hatori seriously instructed.

“Ok.” Tohru agreed, looking up at him; she would’ve done anything he asked to be with him.

“Ok.” Hatori calmly said with a smile before leaning down to kiss her again.

This time, however…


	3. Moving...

“Mmm—” Tohru moaned, slightly in pain.

“Shit! Are you alright? I shouldn’t have done that.” Hatori apologized, immediately pulling away.

“No, it’s ok. My side just hurts a little.” Tohru admitted, looking up at Hatori.

“Still— We shouldn’t push this. Let’s take it slow.” Hatori suggested, looking at Tohru, hoping she understood.

“Yes.” Tohru happily agreed.

“Good. Now, lie down and sleep. You need to rest to regain your strength.” Hatori seriously explained.

“Ok.” Tohru complied, lying back, and did her best to get comfy before falling into a restless sleep.

"Here's to a speedy recovery..." Hatori sighed, running his hand through his hair before lighting a cigarette.

** Three Weeks Later: **

Hatori was driving home from grocery shopping; he hadn’t gone in a few weeks and thought it was time.

But anyway... 

Hatori was driving when he saw something unsettling. Tohru was sitting on a bench with a few bags—too many bags for her to be carrying in her condition.

Tohru may be getting stronger and move around just fine; she still shouldn’t be lifting anything over ten pounds—or multiple bags like she had at her feet.

“Tohru, what’s wrong?” Hatori asked, pulling over in front of Tohru before stepping out of the car—after turning it off, of course.

“Oh, hi Hatori.” Tohru responded with a fake smile.

“What’s going on?” Hatori sternly asked, looking Tohru in her eyes—staring straight into her soul.

“I lost my apartment—I was just taking the rest of my things to storage.” Tohru said softly.

** Two Days Ago: **

Hatori let Tohru leave his makeshift hospital room a week and a half ago—under the condition she stays with someone in the family. She ended up staying with Rin until two days ago.

Now, she was just getting to the apartment she and Kyo shared.

However, when she got there, she was struck with heartache, and it felt like the weight of something uber heavy was crushing her.

There on her door was an eviction notice:

** Dear Tenants of Apartment 12B, **

Rent hasn’t been paid in almost two months.

You have two weeks to get your stuff and get out.

Good luck with your future endeavors.

The notice had been posted on the door three days prior.

When Tohru walked into the apartment, her heart sank even more: Kyo had taken all of his things and left, leaving behind a note.

** Tohru, **

I got some of your stuff packed, but you’ll need to get the rest.

I moved in with Shelle, so if you want to stay at the apartment, you need to find a way to pay rent.

I haven’t paid that in about a month or so, I think.

I also haven’t paid any of the bills either.

So, it’s up to you to figure things out.

But you’re good at that.

Good luck.

Goodbye.

After reading that note, Tohru curled up into the fetal position and cried for a few hours until she passed out.

Since then, Tohru finished packing everything and kept her things in her grandpa’s garage until she can either get on her feet or something.

** Back To Now: **

“What do you mean you lost your apartment? You’re not staying in a tent again, are you?” Hatori asked, shocked and horrified at the same time.

“Kyo stopped paying rent and moved in with Shelle. And no—I’m going to sign up for a homeless shelter until I can get back on my feet.” Tohru confidently answered.

“Oh, no, you don’t. Over my dead body. You can come stay with me; I have a few spare rooms.” Hatori ordered, putting his foot down; he wasn’t taking no for an answer either.

“Are you sure?” Tohru softly asked, somewhat shocked.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m not letting you stay somewhere where you could get hurt or something. Not to mention, not many shelters are available due to the over population of the homeless.” Hatori explained, looking directly at Tohru.

“What will the others say?” Tohru asked, looking back at Hatori.

“Who cares? We’ll just explain that you needed a place to stay and I had spare rooms. No one will suspect a thing; it’ll be just like when you were living with Shigure.” Hatori calmly explained, with a hopeful smile.

“Ok. You’re right.” Tohru agreed with a smile—the smile Hatori loved so much.

“So, now where is this storage unit of yours?” Hatori asked, reaching his hand to hers.

“At my grandpa’s… I’ll show you.” Tohru replied, slightly embarrassed, but still with a big goofy smile as she took Hatori’s hand.

“Also—you know better; you’re not supposed to be carrying the much stuff.” Hatori lectured as soon as they got everything in the car.

“Sorry.” Tohru apologized, looking guilty.

“It’s fine. You just need to learn to take care of yourself.” Hatori sigh as he started driving.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Grandpa?” Tohru called once she and Hatori and arrived at her grandfather’s house.

“Oh, Kyoko, Dear; it’s so good to see you. Who’s your friend?” Tohru’s grandpa asked, looking from Tohru to Hatori.

“It’s still Tohru, Grandpa.” Tohru’s cousin stated, passing by.

“Grandpa, this is Hatori Sohma; he’s a very good friend—and he’s going to let me stay with him. I hope you don’t mind.” Tohru softly spoke, holding her hands in front of her, nervous she may have upset her grandfather for intruding on them, only not to be staying.

“Oh, Kyoko, Dear. You do whatever makes you happy. That’s what your mother always did. She never let anyone tell her no or keep her down. I’m just glad you found somewhere safe. Just promise you’ll come visit me.” Tohru’s grandpa said with a smile.

“Thank you, Grandpa. Of course, I’ll visit. How could I not?” Tohru asked with a smile and tears before leading Hatori to where her things were...


	4. Settled In! Yuki Knows The Truth!

“Kyoko?” Hatori asked, picking up some boxes while Tohru got some lighter bags.

“Kyoko was my mom. For some reason, Grandpa keeps calling me that. I find it best not to argue with him.” Tohru answered with a small smile.

“I think I’ve told you this before, but I’m sorry about your mother. Your grandpa: he was your mother’s father?” Hatori asked, closely watching Tohru.

“No; he’s my Dad’s dad.” Tohru softly answered.

“If you don’t mind my asking; how did your father die? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.” Hatori asked and then made it clear she didn’t have to say.

“He got sick—and couldn’t get better. If I remember correctly, they said it was a severe case of pneumonia.” Tohru answered.

“Ah, I see. Have you ever had pneumonia before?” Hatori asked, looking at Tohru.

“Once. When I was younger—eight I think.” Tohru answered.

“Well, we’ll just have to keep an eye on that; people who’ve had pneumonia before are likely to get it again.” Hatori explained.

“Of course. Mom told me that once.” Tohru replied with a smile.

** Three Days Later:  **

Tohru had been living with Hatori for three days now, and things have been great. She has her own room—her own space. 

Hatori leaves her alone unless he needs to check up on her—or she wants to talk to him.

However, everyone’s been over to visit—and Kisa’s been spending nights, so they haven’t had any time to themselves.

“Are you feeling better?” Momiji asked, looking at Tohru as they sat at the kitchen table.

“Yes, very much so.” Tohru happily answered.

Tohru’s tailbone was no longer bruised; her broken ribs were all healed and back in place. Her left wrist is the only thing left in a cast.

“I’m so glad.” Kisa happily spoke up.

“Is Hatori taking good care of you?” Shigure asked in a perverted tone; Tohru, however, didn’t catch that.

“Oh, yes; he’s been really good to me.” Tohru answered with a soft smile.

“Good old Tohru.” Arisa spoke with a smile.

“Well, we have to be headed out; I have a very important meeting tonight.” Kureno stated, holding Arisa around the waist.

“Right. I’m so glad you’re feeling better.” Arisa happily told Tohru, hugging her.

“So am I.” Tohru happily agreed.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ They heard Yuki ask in the hall.

 _“I just wanted to see how Tohru was doing.”_ They heard Kyo reply.

“Tohru, what do you want?” Hatori asked, looking at Tohru.

“He can come in—as long as it’s only him and Yuki.” Tohru softly replied; she no longer wanted to be with him because she loved Hatori. However, she wanted to hear what Kyo had to say to her.

 _“Well, you should’ve never cheated on her. You obviously don’t care.”_ Yuki stated, annoyed.

 _“I care—I just wanted to move on.”_ Kyo argued.

 _“So you couldn’t have broken up with Tohru first before moving on with your new whore?”_ Yuki asked, pissed off.

 _“Fuck you, you damn sissy rat boy!”_ Kyo yelled, becoming angrier by the second.

Yuki was going to retort but the door opened before he got a chance.

“Boys.” Hatori scolded, standing at the now open door.

“How is Tohru?” Kyo asked right away.

“You can come in and see her; Tohru said it was fine.” Hatori informed, letting Kyo in.

“Tohru, what happened?” Kyo asked right away.

“I was attacked at a park—but I’m doing much better.” Tohru answered with a small, sad smile.

“When was this?” Kyo asked right away.

“Ummm…” Tohru sat there, thinking about it.

“We’ll see you around.” Kureno told Hatori and Tohru before leaving.

“About a month and a half ago.” Hatori stepped in and answered for Tohru as Kureno and Arisa slipped out—much to Arisa’s dismay.

“Why did you stop paying rent and bills?” Tohru softly asked.

“Because I don’t live there anymore. I have different rent and bills to pay now.” Kyo quickly answered.

“But your name was still on the lease; it was the first name on the lease.” Tohru softly stated.

“What do you want me to say, Tohru? I don’t know; I just don’t live there anymore. You should’ve spoke up when we first moved in together and asked for your name to be first. Now that I know you’re ok, I’m going to head out.” Kyo snapped before calmly informing her.

That really hurt Tohru; she had asked Kyo when they moved into that apartment if she could put her name first. 

It should’ve been her in the first place; she’s the one who had a job the longest out of the two.

When they first moved in, Kyo told Tohru it was the man’s job to be in charge of the apartment, rent, bills; she was not to worry about any of that. He’d always be there to take care of that stuff; he’d always be there to take care of her. 

That’s what he told her.

Then suddenly, a few months ago, he got bored of her and wanted something else.

Hell, why not? He was no longer cursed and could hug, hold, have sex, and whatever else with women outside of the family.

“You do that.” Yuki insisted, annoyed.

“I will. Goodbye.” Kyo said as he left.

Tohru was trying to hold it together so that Kyo wouldn’t see her cry; however, once he was gone, Tohru lost it and couldn’t stop her tears from falling.

“Oh, Tohru—it’s ok; don’t cry.” Momiji pleaded with Tohru as he and Kisa hugged her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Hiro—it’s so nice of you to drop by.” Hatori calmly told Hiro after opening the door.

“I’m here to pick Kisa up; her mother wants her home. I just saw Kyo—what’d he do this time?” Hiro stated and then asked as calmly as possible; he’s been a lot nicer to Tohru as of late.

“Kyo’s just an ass. Let’s leave it at that.” Yuki informed Hiro, leaning against a wall.

“Ok.” Hiro replied with a sigh. 

“Bye Tohru; I’ll see you soon.” Kisa told Tohru before she headed out with Hiro.

“Bye Kisa, Hiro.” Tohru softly bid farewell.

“Oh, I have to go as well.” Momiji stated in a hurry.

“See you later.” Tohru bid Momiji and Shigure farewell as well as they left.

Now it was just Tohru, Hatori, and Yuki.

“So…” Hatori started.

“How long have you two been dating?” Yuki just came right out and asked.

“Wh-what?” Tohru and Hatori asked, shocked.

“I know you two are dating; I saw you having lunch at one place—and dinner at another. So how long?” Yuki explained and then asked again.

“Three weeks.” Tohru and Hatori answered, defeated.

“Well—congratulations.” Yuki calmly congratulated.

“You’re not mad?” Hatori asked, shocked.

“About what?” Yuki asked, confused.

“The age difference.” Hatori plainly answered.

“I will admit, it was a little weird at first. But I remember Tohru saying that her parents were also a large age gap. I’m just glad you two are happy. You are happy, aren’t you?” Yuki replied and then asked, looking at the two.

“Yes, very.” Tohru happily answered.

“Yes, I’m very happy with Tohru; she makes me feel alive.” Hatori answered with a rare smile, causing Tohru to blush.

“Well, then—that’s all that matters. Anyway, I have to go; I’m meeting Machi for dinner in half an hour. And don’t worry; your secret is safe with me.” Yuki stated and promised with a smile before leaving.

“Finally—I have you all to myself.” Hatori spoke, taking a deep breath before he sat next to Tohru.

“May I sit on your lap?” Tohru softly asked.

“I’d like that very much.” Hatori happily answered before Tohru climbed into his lap.

“I love you.” Tohru told Hatori, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I love you, too. And I’m kind of glad that at least someone knows. I’m even more relieved that Yuki understands.” Hatori calmly responded, holding Tohru close.

“Do you ever think we should just tell the others?” Tohru softly asked, tilting her head back a little.

“Maybe—but not all at once. Maybe one or two at a time.” Hatori calmly replied, securely wrapping his arms around Tohru.

“That sounds fair.” Tohru agreed, breathing in Hatori’s scent.

“So—what would you like for dinner?” Hatori asked after a few minutes.

“Fish and rice?” Tohru asked, looking ahead.

“Sounds great.” Hatori agreed, lifting Tohru and set her back down before he went to start cooking…


End file.
